


【宁羞】春雷

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 4





	【宁羞】春雷

  
高振宁电影看到一半，屏幕下角闪过一条通知。他瞟了一眼，从身后冷柜拎了瓶饮料出来。  
  
B区24号，大厅第二排深处的位置，靠着墙。墙壁被漆成浅黄色，有一些深深浅浅的色斑。  
  
一个看起来清瘦安静的男生坐在那个卡位，头发蓬松，套着有点宽松的线衫，领口露出一对削瘦的锁骨，羽绒服搭在椅背上。高振宁晃过去，看到对方果然已经上高了。屏幕里剑姬一手背后，一手握着细长的剑，一扭一扭地向前，她面前是对方五个灰掉的角色框和裸露的水晶。  
  
还是女教师的皮肤，真的好情趣。  
  
等对方成功把水晶点掉，退到结算页面的时候，高振宁适时握着饮料敲了敲他的桌面。  
  
男生摘了耳机，有点疑惑地看向他。  
  
“恭喜五杀啊兄弟，剑姬秀啊。”  
  
高振宁把饮料放在他手边。  
  
他暑假跑到小舅的网吧里打工，当个悠闲的白日前台。网吧里规矩就是五杀送瓶饮料，两块钱，像个讨喜的彩头。  
  
“啊……”男生说话有点慢，笑了一下，露出两颗兔牙，“谢谢。”  
  
他的语调有点怪，高振宁便提了点兴趣，忍不住想再让他说几句，没话找话地问：“这喝的行吗？你想喝别的我给你换一瓶。”  
  
本来以为这个戴着个黑框眼镜、看起来安安静静的男生不会提要求，没想到对方倒是不客气，仰着脸道：“想喝奶茶。”  
  
还把手里的可乐递到高振宁身前。  
  
但是奶茶一瓶四块钱，高振宁心里嚎了一声，但又拉不下脸跟眼前的男生扣扣索索这两块。说来也奇怪，如果眼前是个成年人，大高振宁好几岁，他也不会怵，该讲的都能清清楚楚不讨人厌地说明白；要是碰到比他小的，装模作样装大人混进来的小孩，高振宁也一治一个准，但他面对着眼前这个跟他差不多大的男生，对方语气直白眼神期待，他反而不知道怎么处理了。  
  
男生看起来就像是真真切切地好想喝奶茶，一只手举着饮料，另一只捏着衣角。  
  
这算啥事儿啊。高振宁接过可乐，咧嘴笑了笑，说：“那我去给你换。”  
  
“谢谢。”对方也客气得不像个在暑假跑来泡网吧的学生。语气太认真了，搞得高振宁都有点不自在。在他去换饮料的时候还特地看了看对方的身份证。姜承録。  
  
等他拿着奶茶回来，对方屏幕还停留在游戏界面上，没排进去。他凑过去瞄了一眼，大师。  
  
高振宁懵了：“哥们，你这么牛逼吗？”  
  
姜承録接过奶茶，因为他突兀的问话愣了一下：“什么？”  
  
"你段位啊，大师拿五杀，强啊，"高振宁跟他解释，说到一半灵机一动，“哎双排吗？我给你打野帮你来抓。我跟你说，我盲僧可顶了。”  
  
对方显然还没搞清楚事情怎么发展到这个程度了，眨了眨眼睛，过了半晌才说：“你，不是……”  
  
他往前台的方向看了看。  
  
“嗨，你看着大白天的有几个人，”高振宁打个哈哈，还是问了一遍，“排吗？”  
  
排。  
  
姜承録搭在鼠标上的手指动了动。然后他点了下头。  
  
  
  
网吧外浅灰的云层逐渐蓄积，冬日的寒意和暗下来的天色被拦在玻璃门外。网吧里开着空调，风口在身后左侧的位置。暖气徐徐吹过来，高振宁裹着外套坐在B区23号，和姜承録迅速地熟稔起来。开始的时候姜承録还闷不吭声一个人在上路发育，高振宁来帮他反蹲了几局之后他就开始肆无忌惮了起来。两个人又进了，三分钟蹲到对方上野双死，高振宁正往对面野区钻，回到线上的姜承録看着对面TP亮起来的光柱，点了个请求援助。  
  
盲僧脚步一顿，乖乖回头了，发了个正在路上。两个人把刚落地的对面上单切死，三个助攻在身的盲僧点了个赞。  
  
姜承録没回应，半晌后等盲僧进野区了，他切过屏幕，在对方的身上点了好几下。  
  
高振宁很快发现姜承録摇人的频率与日剧增。第一天的时候还是正常保守的频率，等他第二天第三天也来到网吧的时候，已经变成了有事没事在麦里喊“宁，宁能不能看我”的程度。高振宁问过他的口音，对方答因为是韩国人，中文才开始学。但这句“看我”他倒是说得很熟练。同样地高振宁的保上技巧也很熟练了，开局就奔下路野区往上刷，养一血、养一塔，连石头人和后面的红都交了出去。他都不需要姜承録再喊那两个字，自发自觉地切屏看到上路对面交了保命技能，手比脑子快，先点了一个“正在路上”。  
  
两个人养成了习惯，自然而然，甚至不需要特别说明。加了的微信聊天框里还是空空荡荡的，但是每天中午快十一点的时候，姜承録套着一件看起来不怎么保暖的黑色羽绒服，趿拉着一双拖鞋，推开网吧的玻璃门。拴在门把手上的铜钱串叮叮当当一阵响，高振宁坐在柜台后面抬起头，如常招呼姜承録：“shy哥，吃饭了吗？”  
  
姜承録摇摇头，也坐到柜台后面去，羽绒服脱下来搭在椅背上，像一个窝。高振宁从小冰箱里翻出来两份盒饭放微波炉里加热，姜承録蜷在椅子里，光裸的白皙的脚趾搭在椅沿。  
  
“shy哥今儿怎么来晚了啊？”  
  
“早上，有课。”  
  
“课？放假还上课？”高振宁视线从电脑正播的动画上移开，微波炉叮了一声，他转身去取饭。  
  
姜承録在椅子上换了个姿势，嗯了一声。  
  
“啥课啊？”  
  
“钢琴。”  
  
高振宁掰开一次性筷子的动作顿了一下，肃然起敬：“牛逼。”  
  
姜承録看了他一眼，没有答话。所幸高振宁已经很习惯他私底下这种一个字两个字往外蹦的说话习惯。平日里打游戏还好，该会说的姜承録都会说，但中文的日常用语他还不是非常熟练，有时候回答高振宁的话，就是一个似懂非懂的微笑，一声低低的嗯，然后看着地面发呆。这种时候高振宁自发自觉地来给对方解释。这也逐渐养成一个习惯，如同姜承録在游戏里可以安心等着他先来PIN出信号发起进攻，私底下他也可以闷声不吭，高振宁便立刻意会到，这才是姜承録需要他的时候。  
  
两个男生凑在前台的电脑前看番。中文字幕，日语发音，姜承録看得半懂不懂。高振宁试图给他解释，说得没完没了，姜承録推了他一下，让他闭嘴。高振宁不吱声了。  
  
白天网吧几乎没什么人，连主机运行的嗡鸣声都很弱，只有动漫的声音从两个人分享的同一只耳机里传出来。高振宁扒拉了两口饭，沉默了不到十分钟，像是突然想起来了什么，摘了耳机道：“对了筛哥，我明天不来。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“明天我同学约了我打球，”高振宁给他解释，然后突然想到，“你打吗，要不跟我一起来吧？我学校挺近的，就在边上。”  
  
“打球，篮球吗？”姜承録又是慢吞吞的语调，可能怕自己没说对，又比划了一个投球的动作。  
  
中学里高振宁也应当是个引领风云的人物。他说不上长得多帅，但是高，肩宽腰窄，身材很好。做人坦诚，自来熟得不讨人嫌，不然也不会稀里糊涂和姜承録在短短一个月里熟稔到成日泡在一起。他到校门口接姜承録往球场走，穿着篮球短袖外披着一件大厚羽绒服，露出来的长手长脚上套着黑色的护套。薄薄的布料绷在男生肌肉紧实线条流畅的小腿上。怀里抱着球，脸颊在冬日的冷风里冻得发红。姜承録隔着萧索的街道和光秃秃的树枝，一眼看到高振宁敞开的羽绒服下颜色鲜亮的球衣。  
  
“那几个刚突然跟我说起晚了要迟到，我寻思着又不是我定的点儿，怎么他们一个个都不准时来，”高振宁有点委屈，进了篮球馆把外套扔在观众席上，很快又兴奋起来，“筛哥咱俩先打着，我让他们带喝的来了。”  
  
姜承録身形比他窄一点、矮一点。但不怕冷。白皙的手臂和胸口一大片皮肤露在篮球背心外面。还有略微苍白的锁骨、脖颈、突起的圆润的喉结。笔直的小腿细瘦的脚踝。爆发力极强，打了高振宁一个措手不及。  
  
高振宁在短袖上蹭了蹭发际的汗水，看到姜承録伸过来的手愣了一下，然后笑起来握了上去。他今天看起来就是个普通的男生，只有他的手如同一个成人的手，手指瘦长有力，指节分明，青筋鼓起，手指上有薄薄的茧子。但姜承録碰了碰他的手心，那里柔软光滑，还是个少年人的手心，几乎能隔着皮肤摸到细微的脉搏。  
  
  
  
假期的最后两周，高振宁被小舅赶回了家准备开始补一笔没动的寒假作业。姜承録的境地和他差不多，两个人每天不过趁家里不注意的时候开电脑偷偷玩一把，有的时候还在微信上问一句排不排，更多的时候受限于时间，只能先顾着自己解了瘾。如此这般，等到了终于把作业赶得七七八八的时候，高振宁在微信上连番喊人：排不排。  
  
排。姜承録回他。两个人又跑到网吧，天色阴阴的，高振宁脖子缩在羽绒服里远远跟姜承録招手。他总觉得很久没见到对方了，虽然不过一周多而已。高振宁跟前台打了个招呼，顺利被放行，他们坐回两个人的老位置。B区23号和B区24号。等电脑启动的间隙，高振宁还把手缩在衣服里，没从屋外的寒意里缓过劲来。  
  
而姜承録照旧拖鞋船袜，露出白皙的细瘦的脚踝，一条腿翘在另一条腿上，往后倒进电竞椅里。  
  
“筛哥，你不冷吗？”  
  
高振宁对着他努努嘴，他看着都觉得冻得慌，从来就搞不明白姜承録怎么能在大冬天穿拖鞋。  
  
姜承録戴着耳机没听清，维持着窝在椅子里的姿势上身探起一点，没出声，脸上写着个问号。  
  
高振宁正想再说一次，却发现启动到一半的电脑重新黑了下去，头顶白炽灯突然闪了闪，然后骤然灭掉，网吧一下被黑暗淹了。  
  
姜承録被突如其来的黑暗吓了一跳，没能维持住自己的平衡，差点从椅子上歪出去，手在黑漆漆的屋子里胡乱抓了两下，一把握住了高振宁的胳膊。  
  
他真的不冷。他手心都是暖的。  
  
高振宁下意识搂住栽过来的男生，脑子里第一个想法是这个。  
  
姜承録好像啧了一声，不知道他是不是有点恼羞成怒，表情现在是看不清了。但他的呼吸吹在耳边，几乎像是空调的暖风，但是更温暖更湿润。他的手心温热而柔软。高振宁往前挪了挪，鬼使神差般侧过脑袋，黑暗里少年碰到少年的嘴唇，纯洁得都不像一个吻。  
  
姜承録的嘴唇也是暖的。高振宁自己都愣住了。  
  
在他犹豫的时候电来了。屋里电流滋滋一声，日光灯亮了起来。他有些忙乱地撤开，还没想清楚该再吻一下还是应该先说明白。说明白……说什么？  
  
网吧里零星的网客正在抱怨刚刚突然的停电，间杂着网管高声的解释。嘈杂的人声中，传来屋外远处一声闷闷的冬雷。  
  
高振宁下意识道：“要下雨了。”  
  
“欸。”姜承録也心不在焉地应和了一声，没有看他也没接话。他视线飘向四周，然后站起身从椅背上摘下羽绒服，闷声道：“我该，回去了。”  
  
高振宁有点手足无措，一时间摸不清楚，刚刚亲到的柔软的、温暖的嘴唇是真实发生的事，还是他的一个错觉。姜承録又不看他，这是他们相识以来，高振宁第一次不知道应该怎么对待对方。猜不到姜承録在想什么。  
  
对方往上拉羽绒服拉链，拉到一半的时候突然说了一句：“要开学了。”  
  
高振宁脑子还是木的，一会儿才反应过来，问：“开学？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
姜承録抿了抿唇。  
  
“后天回，S市。明天收拾行李。”  
  
高振宁依然没看出来姜承録怎么想刚刚停电时候的事，但他觉得对方有一个问题想让他问。  
  
“筛哥学校是哪个啊？”  
  
网吧的玻璃门外积雨云堆积。姜承録看着他，眼睛里倒映着外面的云层。  
  
“附中。S市附中。”  
  
  
  
开学再来多少次，起初的一个月总是兵荒马乱。等高振宁终于回到轻松自在的日常状态里，他突然开始想姜承録，觉得很久没有见到对方了。  
  
微信点开，记录里还是上次他问对方排不排，对方说好。  
  
他在聊天框敲进几个字，又删了，反反复复踌躇半天，干脆把手机收了起来，跑到长途车站，买了张去S市的车票。车程三个小时，他带着帽子抵在车窗上睡觉，醒来的时候突然发现春天好像到了，街边开着一簇一簇迎春花。  
  
司机在报S市的天气：“……还有半个小时到，S市今天有雨……”  
  
坏了，没带伞啊。高振宁突然想到。但他也不知道出于什么心理，从车站到附中的一路，在超市买了瓶饮料都没买伞。直到站在附中门口他才给姜承録发消息：“筛哥，我在你学校门口，今天是不是有雨啊，我没带伞。”  
  
至于周六姜承録会不会不在学校，这事他也没想过。所幸姜承録住得离学校近，没一会儿高振宁就看到他往校门口走，套着薄外套，趿拉着拖鞋，神色匆忙，两手空空。  
  
姜承録上来就问，难得中文说得又快又标准。  
  
“宁怎么来了？”  
  
他一副刚从床上爬起来，头发乱蓬蓬的样子。高振宁看着不由自主地笑起来，心情轻快地开始扯皮：“不准我来？伤心了嗷筛哥……”  
  
“……没。”  
  
高振宁头脑一热，突然问：“那想我来吗？”  
  
姜承録显然没料到他这么问，反应了一会儿才回答：“都可以。我……无所谓。”  
  
高振宁定睛看了他了一会儿，笃定地说道：“那你就是想我来了。”  
  
“我没说。”  
  
“你这么说就是想我来呗，我还能不知道吗，”高振宁放松下来，掂着饮料抛进空中再接住，“双排你后面也不喊我了，那不照样我先pin信号去帮你gank。感情当时不是你说看我看我看我。”  
  
姜承録脸红了一点，舔舔嘴唇反驳他：“没有。”  
  
话这么说，自己脸上倒是也不可抑制地笑起来了。  
  
“你说无所谓，哪次也没见你让我回去啊。次次你不都越塔越得挺高兴的，”高振宁下了结论，“你说无所谓的时候最想让我来吧。”  
  
对方没理他。  
  
“……唉……”高振宁声音突然软下来，“你让我回去，我也就回去了。”  
  
他这么说，姜承録才飞快地看了他一眼。他眼睛好像湿漉漉了，太快了，像个错觉，高振宁也分不清他的瞳色如何。软和的棕色，或是——街道上方阴沉的云层堆积，快要下雨了。  
  
两个人并肩走了一会儿，姜承録才慢吞吞地开始跟他理这段话的条理：“我说回去，宁会走。”  
  
“……嗯？”  
  
“我说无所谓，宁说会来。”  
  
高振宁停在便利店支棱起的塑料棚下不动了。  
  
姜承録继续问：“如果……我说让宁过来呢？”  
  
他也停住脚，站定了转身，深色的倒映着云层的眼睛，直直地看向高振宁。  
  
高振宁想了一下。姜承録好像不太擅长表现自己的需要，所以有时候他才要先一步去回应对方无需说出口的请求。但如果对方已经会直白地表达自己的要求了，除了高振宁之外的人也能听见去响应。那他要做什么呢？  
  
这个念头在他脑海里停留了一秒。然后他回答：  
  
“那我肯定就来了。”  
  
姜承録笑了。但好像又不好意思想控制住脸上的表情，嘴角紧紧地绷起，片刻后还是松快了露出一个腼腆的笑容，牙轻轻咬在饱满的下唇上。他还没想好要说什么，而阴天终于积蓄得足够粘稠，远方响起一声春雷，街上开始下雨了。  
  
他呀了一声，往塑料棚底下又凑了凑。高振宁跟在他旁边。  
  
雨声逐渐丰盈，涌过整条街道，响得让人听不清别人在说什么。  
  
但高振宁顺着骨骼听到自己的心跳，一声一声，闷闷地响在胸腔里，引动手指上细微的脉搏。一声一声、一下一下。  
  
姜承録低着头，细长的手指抵在一起。他们无意识地凑近，如同雨天干燥的巢穴里两只快长成的雏鸟。  
  
“去我家吗？”  
  
姜承録低声问，问句淹没在雨声里。但高振宁依然隔着潮湿厚重的空气听见了。  
  
“去啊。”  
  
他回答，然后有些心不在焉地仰着头抻了抻脖颈。在他低头的那一刻，他看到姜承録正巧仰着脸看他。  
  
细微的脉搏跃动在掌心，高振宁把姜承録十根绞着一起的手指一并握进了手里。  
  



End file.
